HF 024
7:05:29 PM Josh: Ok, enough dawdling, let's recap. 7:05:45 PM Quill: I was enjoying dawdling. 7:06:01 PM Josh: Last time, Dodger Sleights, leader of the kids below came to you to look for two lost children. 7:06:32 PM Josh: This took you into an area below the city's sewers, a massive series of tunnels, in which resides a dragon. 7:07:32 PM Anna: some nice old ladies who enjoy playing cards 7:07:37 PM Josh: After another strange interaction with four old women playing cards, you found the two children, and many others, mesmerized and forced into labor by three drow vampires. Seemingly, they were working for another drug lord you've already heard of and now given a name. Lysaga. 7:08:24 PM Josh: After defeating the vampires, one of whom managed to escape, you split into two groups. Creed, Anna and Rune went to go get William, while Quill, Lyvhyssa and Hank stayed below to guard the evidence. 7:08:41 PM Josh: So, do you guys walk to the citadel, or double back to HQ to grab the carriage first? 7:08:56 PM Rune: Rune thinks we should get a taxi. 7:10:47 PM Josh: Ok, if you guys try and wave down a cab, I need CHA checks from everyone. 7:11:02 PM Anna: Anna is no longer a bear. A bear probably couldn't fit through that manhole. 7:11:45 PM Josh: True. 7:11:57 PM Josh: Also, Dodger took most of the kids and ran back while in the sewer. 7:12:01 PM Josh: But Max is with you. 7:14:09 PM Josh: ((...I think Creed may have gone off for a bit)) 7:14:53 PM Josh: Ok, I'd say you guys move out of the really empty section and find a nearby road. From there, it actually doesn't take long for you to wave down a cab driver. 7:15:05 PM Josh: Cabbie: "Oy, where to, guv'nah?" 7:15:18 PM Rune: Rune tells her, or him! 7:15:40 PM Josh: It's a guy. Tiefling, but a big fat one with massive muttenchops. 7:15:51 PM Josh: He nods and once you're all in, he takes off. 7:16:05 PM Josh: Max: "You guys live in the center circle? Wow, I hear it's really nice there." 7:16:59 PM Rune: Not exactly, but our boss does. 7:17:16 PM Rune: Rune doesn't mention that it's in a giant transdimensional tree. 7:17:23 PM Anna: It's certainly a step up from the slums. The gutters are usually unclogged, for one. 7:17:24 PM Josh: Max: "Oh." 7:17:33 PM Josh: Max: "...is he nice?" 7:17:56 PM Creed: "For a person higher up on the echelon than we are, yes." 7:18:23 PM Anna: He has some oddities, but seems rather alright. 7:19:13 PM Rune: Surprisingly nice, considering. 7:19:55 PM Josh: It takes a little while to get to the citadel. 7:20:09 PM Josh: By this point, you can see it is getting to be late afternoon, moving towards dusk. 7:20:24 PM Josh: The cabbie drops you off. Charges five gold for the trip. 7:21:35 PM Rune: Rune pays and starts looking for William. 7:21:57 PM Josh: You guys, I assume, head to his office in the citadel? 7:22:05 PM Rune: Rune goes there first! 7:22:07 PM Creed: Yessir 7:22:11 PM Anna: Anna follows 7:22:31 PM Josh: Ok. You guys head up. The citadel seems busier than usual, people coming and going everywhere. 7:22:48 PM Rune: Rune listens to any chatter. 7:23:00 PM Josh: ...make a perception check. 7:23:29 PM Creed: can I do perception to see if William is in this crowd? 7:23:52 PM Josh: You may. 7:24:10 PM Creed: (9 lol) 7:24:17 PM Josh: Rune, you don't pick up anything that interesting. A lot of jargon, some deals and such you have no instance in. 7:24:37 PM Josh: And Creed, everything is so packed and rushed, you feel hard-pressed to recognize any faces. 7:25:06 PM Creed: how about anything too small for its armor? 7:25:25 PM Josh: No. Everyone here looks more like a politician than a guard. 7:25:58 PM Creed: Would they be dragonborn? 7:26:41 PM Josh: There are a few. 7:27:07 PM Creed: (( It's not the dragon festival yet, is it? )) 7:27:18 PM Josh: ((No. Next week.)) 7:27:20 PM Josh: Anyway. 7:27:26 PM Josh: You guys head to William's office. 7:27:46 PM Josh: You hear two voices inside. Loud and angry. One is William's. The other, unknown. 7:28:17 PM Creed: Does it sound like William angry or Politician angry? 7:28:58 PM Rune: Rune knows something terrible is happening. :( 7:28:58 PM Josh: They are both angry. Not raging, but angry. 7:29:13 PM Creed: "Oh boy.." Creed knocks on the door. 7:29:31 PM Josh: The yelling inside stops. 7:29:45 PM Creed: Creed waits 7:30:26 PM Josh: Eventually, William opens the door. 7:30:31 PM Josh: William: "Oh...hello." 7:30:45 PM Josh: William opens it wide. "Please come in." 7:31:21 PM Rune: Rune does. 7:31:33 PM Creed: Creed looks around as she enters 7:31:34 PM Anna: Anna also enters the room. 7:31:42 PM Josh: Inside, you see a half-elven man, dirty blonde hair cut short and neat and clothing very fine and rich. Beside him is another gnome, woman, smartly dressed, hair done up, notepad on her lap. 7:33:26 PM Josh: William: "Allow me to introduce our illustrious mayor, Mr. Ilobar Falben." 7:33:34 PM Rune: Oh, hello. 7:33:35 PM Rune: Rune bows. 7:33:48 PM Josh: Ilobar bows, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. 7:33:58 PM Rune: We found a bunch of drug dealer vampires making drugs in the sewers using mindcontrolled children. 7:34:02 PM Rune: ... we thought you should know. 7:34:08 PM Anna: Anna snaps to attention. She is unsure whether to salute. 7:34:14 PM Creed: Creed sighs 7:34:24 PM Creed: "They were pale drow." 7:34:47 PM Josh: Everyone in the room looks taken aback. 7:35:00 PM Josh: William recovers and shoots the mayor a smug grin. 7:35:21 PM Creed: Creed raises an eyebrow at them 7:35:32 PM Rune: One of the vampires escaped, unfortunately. 7:35:41 PM Josh: Ilobar: "Vampires?" 7:35:41 PM Creed: "There's also a chromatic black dragon, but we'll be taking care of it." 7:35:51 PM Josh: The gnome begins writing this all down. 7:36:00 PM Rune: You know, blah, blah, I vahn to suck your bloooood. 7:36:14 PM Rune: Rune does a very hokey vampire imitation. 7:36:36 PM Rune: Quill and Hank are guarding the evidence but we should probably send guards proper to secure it. 7:36:56 PM Creed: "Hank was also bitten, so we need this to be a bit faster than it usually is done." 7:37:00 PM Rune: We've never even talked chain of custody but I'm assuming you want it. 7:37:03 PM Josh: William: "Yes, I believe I shall assemble a team immediately. I do hope you will join me for the clean-up." 7:37:30 PM Creed: "If the team comes across the dragon, don't harm a scale on its body." 7:37:34 PM Rune: Yes. They were probably attacked by rabid lemurs as soon as we left. 7:38:27 PM Rune: ...it's the sort of thing that happens to us. 7:39:05 PM Anna: I wouldn't be surprised, actually. 7:39:11 PM Josh: William: "Yes, it does. Well, Mr. Falben, as you can see, we have some work to accomplish." 7:39:20 PM Josh: William: "Or rather, finish accomplishing." 7:40:02 PM Rune: ...if we had more funding we could have just Messaged up... 7:40:36 PM Creed: "As you can imagine, this is pretty urgent and we even took a cab to get here as fast as we could despite the crowds... so, the sooner it's done the better. And yes, Rune you are right." 7:40:39 PM Josh: Ilobar shoots you a dirty look. 7:40:56 PM Creed: "We wouldn't have had to waste everyone's time like this, but I digress. Let us move." 7:42:22 PM Josh: Ilobar: "I shall look into the budget." 7:42:30 PM Rune: ... I know, we're not even official yet. And I should probably fill out proper requisition forms. 7:42:41 PM Josh: Ilobar: "See what can be done. Good day, Mr. Steelfarmer, and others." 7:42:52 PM Josh: Ilobar leaves, signalling his assistant to follow. She does. 7:43:13 PM Anna: Anna ensures that she is out of his way. 7:43:19 PM Josh: William breathes a sigh of relief. "I cannot tell you how good your timing was there." 7:44:08 PM Rune: Why were you shouting at each other? 7:44:38 PM Creed: Creed watched as they left and lets out a grin 7:45:32 PM Josh: William: "He was...displeased with some recent press about my and your actions. He was attempting to cut the guard's finances and there was talk of seeking a new captain. Or, at least, a new second to the captain." 7:45:58 PM Creed: "Press? What press?" 7:46:21 PM Josh: William: "Some article Cunningham had printed in his paper. Utter nonsense to anyone with a brain." 7:46:27 PM Creed: "Do you have one?" 7:46:45 PM Josh: William: "Physically? Not sure. Rather not find out." 7:46:55 PM Creed: "No I meant the article." 7:47:08 PM Creed: (( ohoho )) 7:47:45 PM Josh: He pushes a newspaper forward on his desk. It's the same article your dwarf friend showed you earlier. ...Except Creed, who was asleep." 7:47:57 PM Josh: It goes on about the tavern incident, it is not favorable. 7:48:14 PM Rune: I really think you should hire us a PR person. 7:48:21 PM Creed: "You mean the tavern that everyone lived through or do you mean the tavern where I beat people at drinking contests?" 7:48:32 PM Josh: ((Lived through)) 7:48:40 PM Rune: Also, we really weren't kidding about the evidence thing or the lemurs. 7:49:02 PM Anna: Indeed. We should probably be off as soon as possible. 7:49:34 PM Josh: William: "Yes we..." 7:49:38 PM Josh: He looks at the kid. 7:49:42 PM Josh: William: "Who's this?" 7:49:48 PM Anna: This is Max. 7:50:01 PM Rune: He'll be staying with us for a while. 7:50:06 PM Creed: "One of the kids that got captured by the Pale Drow." 7:52:53 PM Josh: William: "...Max...do you have a last name, Max?" 7:52:58 PM Josh: Max looks at the floor. 7:53:22 PM Rune: ... is it required? If so, it's Chant. 7:55:50 PM Josh: William: "Chant? ...I see. I think it'd be best if we set Max up here before we go. I'd rather not take him back to a crime scene. Especially given what he probably went through, there." 7:56:14 PM Rune: We can bring him back home, yes. 7:56:51 PM Josh: William: "...yes...certainly...I am sure." 7:56:58 PM Josh: He puts on a fake grin for the kid. 7:57:35 PM Rune: ... why are you acting weird? 7:58:08 PM Creed: "You know his name, don't you?" 7:58:08 PM Josh: William: "I am not acting weird." 7:58:23 PM Josh: Max: "...I'm not going back." 7:58:36 PM Josh: William: "Max...this should be a discussion for la--" 7:58:39 PM Josh: Max: "NO!" 7:58:43 PM Rune: You don't have to go anywhere. 7:58:56 PM Josh: William starts to look flustered. 7:59:03 PM Josh: Max: "I don't wanna go back to the guild!" 7:59:26 PM Rune: You don't have to, stop shouting about it, I'll get a headache. 8:00:00 PM Rune: We'll negotiate with whoever we have to over it, and it will be fine. 8:00:31 PM Creed: "Hold on, what guild?" 8:00:43 PM Creed: Creed looks at William 8:00:57 PM Rune: Rune looks to Max. 8:01:08 PM Rune: That would be good to know so I know who I've got to shout at for you. 8:01:16 PM Josh: Max: "The mage's guild. I didn't mean to move stuff. I just thought about it. It's not my fault I can do it." 8:01:48 PM Creed: )) can I roll knowledge local to see if my character knows if telekinesis is a thing? (( 8:02:15 PM Josh: ((Sure, make a history check)) 8:02:51 PM Creed: (( 12 )) 8:03:04 PM Creed: (( didn't mean to say local, I'm used to playing pathfinder still )) 8:03:07 PM Rune: Oh! Well I'm a member in good standing of the Guild, you know. Being with me will probably count. 8:03:28 PM Rune: We'll just need to talk to them about it. 8:03:54 PM Josh: ((You know that some people develop magic naturally, as opposed to learning it. Some people include...you know...YOU! When they do, the guild picks them up to see they get proper training.)) 8:03:58 PM Rune: At some point. Probably not now. 8:04:08 PM Rune: Because right now, lemurs. 8:04:13 PM Creed: (( yeah true but I was thinking more along the lines of psychic powers, less magic power )) 8:04:32 PM Creed: "Did you use a spell to do it?" 8:05:23 PM Rune: We're going to have to go shopping to outfit your room, unfortunately. And get some clothes as well. Best start making a mental list of everything you'll need. 8:07:45 PM Anna: For now, we should probably secure the crime scene. I will take Max home if you wish, although it'd probably be better for someone to do so who can explain the situation to the erinyes. 8:07:58 PM Rune: ... I will, you go back. 8:08:03 PM Creed: "Speaking of..." 8:08:09 PM Rune: I won't be able to find the place again, I don't have a good sense of direction. 8:08:10 PM Josh: William: "I'd rather we not separate further. I have things to discuss with all of you anyway." 8:08:19 PM Anna: Alright. 8:08:22 PM Rune: Well we're not leaving Max here. 8:08:25 PM Josh: William: "If you like, the boy may come with us." 8:08:30 PM Creed: "Discuss along the way to our house then." 8:08:34 PM Rune: Will that be okay, Max? 8:09:06 PM Josh: Max nods. He sniffs loudly. 8:09:30 PM Rune: Right. 8:09:37 PM Rune: Rune hands him a handkerchief. 8:09:40 PM Rune: Let's go. 8:09:51 PM Josh: William sighs 8:09:56 PM Josh: Max wipes his nose. 8:11:13 PM Rune: Come on. 8:11:38 PM Creed: Creed makes for the exit 8:11:44 PM Josh: You guys move. William provides a carriage. 8:12:20 PM Rune: I hope the lemurs haven't eaten them. 8:12:23 PM Josh: William stops by the guard's station to gather some men for clean-up. 8:12:29 PM Rune: Rune frets. 8:12:43 PM Creed: Creed would like to make sure the majority of the ones he picks have dark vision 8:13:41 PM Josh: Done. 8:14:15 PM Josh: Another man also steps into the carriage with you. He is a thin man, large coke-bottle glasses, and a strange device in his lap. 8:14:51 PM Rune: Rune eyes him. 8:14:58 PM Anna: Anna eyes the device. 8:15:13 PM Josh: Man: "...hello." 8:15:23 PM Josh: Man: "I am Edgar." 8:15:33 PM Anna: Hello. 8:15:38 PM Rune: Nice to meet you? 8:15:50 PM Rune: I'm Rune, this is Max and Anna and Creed. 8:15:51 PM Josh: Edgar reaches out a hand for Rune's. 8:16:06 PM Rune: Rune shakes his hand? 8:16:48 PM Josh: He shakes back and smiles. "Pleasure. Never taken pictures of a raid before. This'll be exciting." 8:17:12 PM Rune: Pictures? 8:18:24 PM Josh: Edgar: "For my paper. The Steelfarmer guy asked me to." 8:18:42 PM Josh: Edgar: "First time our guys might be Cunningham's rag." 8:18:57 PM Rune: Oh, you're a reporter. 8:19:30 PM Josh: Edgar: "I certainly hope to be, someday." 8:19:46 PM Josh: Edgar: "This is the type of stuff that makes that happen. So I'm told." 8:20:06 PM Rune: ... who are you working for, then? 8:20:31 PM Josh: Edgar: "The Weekly Wyvern. Brain child of one Lisa Grey." 8:20:37 PM Creed: "Wait, haven't we met before?" 8:20:46 PM Josh: Sorry, we need to stop for a moment, guy. 8:20:50 PM Josh: My dog has to go out. 8:20:56 PM Creed: mmk. 8:31:57 PM Josh: And we're back 8:32:33 PM Rune: I don't... think so. 8:32:46 PM Creed: (( I'm here )) 8:33:04 PM Rune: Do you just take pictures or do you write, too? 8:33:25 PM Josh: Edgar: "Just pictures. Ms Grey says she'll let me write when I give her something good." 8:33:50 PM Josh: Edgar: "They said there was something about vampires here." 8:33:56 PM Rune: Oh, all right. 8:34:32 PM Rune: I doubt they'll still be there, but you can get an image of the setup they had for making drugs. Using children I might add. 8:35:45 PM Josh: Edgar: "Oooh, that is good stuff." 8:35:49 PM Josh: He then sees Max. 8:35:59 PM Josh: Edgar: "I mean, not good stuff. Very bad stuff. Horrible stuff." 8:36:21 PM Creed: "He's not exactly the most innocent child you know.." 8:36:39 PM Creed: "I'm sure he's been through more than you have." 8:36:50 PM Josh: Max nods. 8:37:31 PM Rune: Rune gives Edgar a broad overview of what happened. 8:38:03 PM Josh: Incidentally, the other guards are arriving in separate vehicles. 8:40:27 PM Josh: It is about now that you arrive at the sewer. You begin to guide the men through. 8:40:41 PM Josh: Max stays close to you, not trusting the others. 8:41:31 PM Rune: Rune keeps an eye on him. 8:41:59 PM Josh: You guys eventually reach the whole in the ground. 8:42:08 PM Josh: You jump through. 8:42:26 PM Josh: You all go through I assume. 8:42:52 PM Rune: Rune does. 8:43:53 PM Creed: Creed does. 8:44:03 PM Josh: You jump into the main room. 8:44:13 PM Rune: Rune frets about lemurs. 8:45:00 PM Josh: You guys walk to the production room, Taeral lighting up (but not appearing or talking) and...it's as you left it...except without anyone in it. 8:45:09 PM Josh: No Quill, No Hank, No Lyv 8:45:09 PM Creed: No Hank? 8:45:12 PM Rune: ... great. 8:45:13 PM Creed: Welp. 8:45:18 PM Creed: "Perfect." 8:45:25 PM Josh: William: "I thought you said you left them here." 8:45:29 PM Creed: "We did." 8:45:36 PM Creed: Creed inspects the room 8:45:49 PM Rune: Does anyone have a mirror? 8:45:55 PM Creed: (( 17 for investigation )) 8:46:22 PM Josh: Edgar pulls out a small mirror. 8:46:45 PM Rune: I'll give it back when I'm done. 8:47:01 PM Rune: Rune takes it and tries a scrying spell. 8:47:27 PM Josh: Rune sets the mirror down in front of her. She lays out some supplies for the spell. 8:47:31 PM Josh: A moment passes. 8:47:33 PM Josh: Two moments. 8:47:36 PM Josh: WHOOSH! 8:47:51 PM Josh: Light shoots from the mirror and Rune's eyes go all white. 8:47:56 PM Creed: "Uh.." 8:48:02 PM Creed: "That's new." 8:48:21 PM Rune: Scrying... 8:52:45 PM Rune: ... the balance has shifted. 8:54:09 PM Josh: Edgar: "...does...does that mean something to anyone else?" 8:54:30 PM Rune: Rune snaps out of it. 8:54:41 PM Rune: Winter has fallen. 8:54:55 PM Rune: William needs to tell V... the captain. 8:55:06 PM Josh: William's face goes pale. 8:55:15 PM Josh: William: "What...what did you see?" 8:55:34 PM Creed: "The winter fey?" 8:55:41 PM Rune: They're in the feywild. They're here somehow too, I'm not sure how, they're in that room you drop down into, but we didn't see them when we went by so I think they're mostly in the feywild. 8:55:57 PM Creed: "How-- Does that even work?? What?" 8:56:08 PM Rune: And for extra fun the Marquis is there too. ... I didn't see Lyv. 8:56:19 PM Creed: "Great.." 8:56:24 PM Anna: I'm just going to file that away to worry about later. 8:56:55 PM Josh: The mirror starts to glow again. 8:56:57 PM Rune: The Winter castle was definitely sacked. I mean, I've never seen a sacked city before, but it was definitely sacked. I don't know if the Lady is dead or what. 8:58:15 PM Rune: Even the Marquis looked... hurt. They don't really show it like humans, but... 8:58:31 PM Rune: Rune looks back to the mirror. 8:58:36 PM Creed: "Right, so Hank and Quill are there?" 8:59:37 PM Rune: Yes. If you want to mug him and take his egg this is probably a good time, although I wouldn't advise it. 9:00:21 PM Josh: The mirror continues to glow. Invitingly towards you, Rune. 9:00:32 PM Rune: Rune said she looked back to it? In it? Whatever. 9:00:50 PM Josh: You don't see anything. Just light. 9:01:07 PM Rune: Hm. Taeral, any thoughts? 9:01:35 PM Josh: William shoots a look at everyone in the room. The message is clear. No one is seeing any of this. 9:02:00 PM Hank: Call started 9:02:03 PM Rune: Rune picks up the mirror and starts heading back to the other room. 9:02:07 PM Hank: Call ended 9:02:22 PM Josh: As soon as Rune touches the mirror, she vanishes. 9:02:37 PM Creed: (( ??? group call?? )) 9:02:42 PM Anna: What in the what. 9:02:49 PM Josh: ((Accidental button push)) 9:02:53 PM Josh: ((Do not worry about it)) 9:03:01 PM Anna: alright 9:03:32 PM Creed: (( it's the eldritch gods, they try to speak through the mirror! )) 9:03:55 PM Creed: "Mugging him for the egg doesn't sound like a bad idea." 9:04:03 PM Creed: "Also sounds like a good chance." 9:04:14 PM Creed: "Oh.. wait I can see now she's gone.." 9:05:19 PM Creed: Creed walks over and taps the glass 9:05:28 PM Josh: What glass? 9:05:57 PM Creed: The mirror glass? 9:06:05 PM Josh: ...it's not there. 9:06:10 PM Josh: She picked it up, and vanished. 9:06:14 PM Josh: As did it. 9:06:18 PM Creed: Oh, so she went with it. Got it. 9:06:34 PM Creed: "Did she say.. how we could get there?" 9:07:06 PM Josh: William: "She did not." 9:07:10 PM Anna: I do not think so. 9:07:21 PM Creed: "Could anyone tell what spell she cast?" 9:08:55 PM Josh: William: "Everyone, spread out! If there's a leak to the feywild here, I want it found! NOW!" 9:09:14 PM Anna: Hoo boy. 9:10:19 PM Josh: The guards spread out. William holds Edgar to keep him from taking pictures. 9:10:24 PM Anna: Pity I can't detect magic. 9:10:43 PM Anna: Anna snoops around anyway. 9:11:01 PM Creed: -coughs- 9:11:04 PM Creed: Creed uses detect magic 9:15:01 PM Josh: And now Creed walks out of the room. 9:16:40 PM Creed: Creed not in a rush kind of way 9:17:08 PM Anna: Anna follows, if she can. 9:17:49 PM Josh: You two walk back into the central chamber and see...nothing. 9:17:56 PM Josh: But Creed sees a small purple tear. 9:18:13 PM Creed: "Pretty sure I found it." 9:18:23 PM Anna: Where? 9:18:26 PM Creed: "Can you get William and the others? Follow the chalk on the wall." 9:18:42 PM Creed: "It's here, just go get 'em." 9:18:42 PM Anna: Will do. 9:18:52 PM Anna: Anna heads out of the room. 9:19:16 PM Anna: William. In here. 9:19:30 PM Josh: William follows. 9:20:22 PM Josh: William: "...yes, I think I see it...you wouldn't happen to know how to close it, would you?" 9:20:48 PM Creed: "Close it? What about the others?" 9:21:19 PM Josh: William: "...good point...ok, someone hand me some rope." 9:21:42 PM Creed: "Are we able to just walk inside?" 9:22:14 PM Josh: William: "...more or less...the question is getting back. These tears don't always sync up properly." 9:22:40 PM Creed: "Would it bring us somewhere else like a different plane?" 9:22:51 PM Josh: William: "Most likely." 9:23:30 PM Creed: "Good to know, where's that rope?" 9:25:01 PM Josh: You guys pretty easily find rope in your bags. 9:25:07 PM Anna: Anna rummages around in a satchel. "I actually should have some here..." 9:25:35 PM Anna: you, Explorer's Pack. 9:25:49 PM Creed: "Mmm.. this better not be damaged before we get back. I wanted to use it to climb down from buildings at some point." 9:26:21 PM Anna: for a bit 9:26:43 PM Josh: William and Anna hold the rope then, I guess. 9:26:57 PM Creed: Sure :T 9:27:06 PM Creed: "I'll go first, then?" 9:27:43 PM Josh: William nods, finishing tying the rope around you. 9:27:59 PM Creed: Creed walks through?? the tear 9:35:43 PM Josh: Quill and Rune are useless, but Hank, having mustered his energy, yanks hard on the rope and pulls Creed through. 9:35:57 PM Creed: "Wh--" 9:36:04 PM Josh: Creed, you find yourself in a weird place that is, at once, the undercity, and a ruined castle. 9:36:10 PM Josh: Throne room, to be precise. 9:36:12 PM Creed: "What the hell is this?" 9:36:13 PM Quill: Hi. 9:36:17 PM Quill: We're ghosts. 9:36:21 PM Quill: Caught between. 9:36:24 PM Creed: "O--oh." 9:36:25 PM Quill: OoooooOOOOOooooo. 9:36:26 PM Rune: We're in between our plane and the feywild, I think. 9:36:30 PM Creed: "I was just talking with the Marquis." 9:36:33 PM Rune: You missed the Marquis. 9:36:36 PM Quill: He's a fuckface. 9:36:39 PM Creed: "I was just talking to him" 9:36:40 PM Quill: We did you a favor. 9:36:46 PM Hank: He isn't all that bad 9:36:47 PM Rune: He was the one who tried to kill the Winter Lady. 9:36:52 PM Rune: Hank is charmed. 9:36:56 PM Hank: Well he kind of is 9:36:56 PM Quill: And charmed Hank. 9:37:03 PM Creed: "Aren't all of the fey queens trying to kill each other?" 9:37:14 PM Hank: I resent that remark I am not charmed I think 9:37:17 PM Rune: No. 9:37:17 PM Quill: He staged a coup. And tried to trick me into signing in with him. 9:37:31 PM Quill: He's the one that yanked me and Hank here. 9:37:42 PM Creed: "I would have at least liked to hear what he had to say, he had something you know." 9:37:47 PM Rune: It was actually Winter vs. Summer, and Autumn pretended to be helping Winter and then killed her, more or less. 9:37:54 PM Creed: "Then they were!" 9:38:25 PM Quill: He's an asshole, Creed. Any deal you made with him would have blown up all over your face. 9:38:39 PM Josh: You hear a voice on the other side of the rope. It's William. "Hello? Creed? Are you there? Do you see them?" 9:38:40 PM Rune: Well, the Marquis isn't a queen and there's still a few queens left over, like Titania and Verenestra. 9:39:06 PM Rune: I gave him some very good advice, though I doubt he'll take it. 9:39:17 PM Creed: "I never said I was going to make a deal." 9:39:40 PM Quill: Anyway. I'm tired of existing as a ghost. Can we return to corporeality now? 9:39:50 PM Creed: Creed gives a light tug on the rope. "Yeah they're here." 9:39:53 PM Rune: Right, let's try holding onto the rope. 9:40:20 PM Rune: Rune does. 9:40:33 PM Josh: A hard yank comes from the other end of the rope. As you are pulled, WHAK! You hit the other tear as though it were a brick wall. 9:40:51 PM Josh: WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! You keep getting pulled and keep getting slammed. 9:41:08 PM Anna: back 9:41:12 PM Rune: Rune actually falls down after one hit. 9:41:14 PM Creed: "Stop!" 9:41:14 PM Josh: Finally, someone gives one good yank and...POP! You pop out back in the real world. 9:41:19 PM Quill: Ow. 9:41:20 PM Creed: "Ughh..." 9:41:35 PM Josh: On the other end of the rope you see Edwina, one of the Vistani. 9:41:47 PM Creed: "...Who..?" 9:41:49 PM Rune: Rune lies there for a moment. 9:42:04 PM Josh: Edwina: "Hrmph. Magicians. Always going where you don't understand." 9:42:09 PM Quill: Hi. 9:42:17 PM Creed: "I'm not a mage I'm--- Never mind." 9:42:29 PM Josh: You hear a crack and a smash and turn to see Eva, the really tall one, crush the tear in her hands like it was made of glass. 9:42:39 PM Josh: Eva: "There." 9:42:42 PM Quill: ..... Oh, that is cool. 9:42:43 PM Josh: Eva: "Done." 9:42:47 PM Rune: I didn't really intend to understand it, to be fair. 9:42:50 PM Josh: Eva: "Thank you." 9:43:01 PM Hank: Hank will feel for any solid object 9:43:06 PM Quill: Yeah, we just kinda got sucked between worlds and our friends came to help us. 9:43:10 PM Creed: "I was just fetching these three." 9:43:12 PM Josh: Hank picks up a rock. 9:43:16 PM Rune: Anna, would you dispel Hank? 9:43:24 PM Rune: He's charmed. 9:43:25 PM Hank: I never want to be a ghost again 9:43:34 PM Creed: "You might have to be, one day." 9:43:37 PM Quill: I'd prefer to be a skeleton next time. 9:43:41 PM Hank: I am not charmed. Probably. 9:43:53 PM Creed: Creed detects magic on Hank 9:44:04 PM Josh: ((Anna, you here?)) 9:44:07 PM Rune: I'd rather be a vampire. Women vampires are always beautiful and have proper figures. 9:44:17 PM Creed: (( can creed tell if he's charmed? )) 9:44:22 PM Anna: yep 9:44:27 PM Josh: Taeral: "You might get your chance, Rune." 9:44:43 PM Josh: ((Do you have a dispel magic or restoration to try on Hank?)) 9:44:46 PM Rune: Only if Hank bites me. 9:45:05 PM Quill: Oh right, Hank got bitten. Does that mean he's going to have a great figure? 9:45:06 PM Hank: Oh now I am a vampire and charmed. 9:45:07 PM Anna: Funnily enough, yes. 9:45:18 PM Rune: Hank already has a good figure. 9:45:30 PM Hank: And a former ghost this is just a great day. 9:45:33 PM Rune: I can't ever decide whether he's handsomer than you, Quill. 9:45:36 PM Anna: If you want, I can cast Dispel Magic. 9:45:48 PM Quill: Eh, fair enough, I'm not terribly strapping. 9:45:53 PM Quill: Quill looks down at something in his hand. 9:46:08 PM Anna: Then you'll have only one ongoing bit of nonsense to worry about. 9:46:11 PM Rune: You're just different, that's all. He's definitely handsomer when you're pink, though. 9:46:49 PM Josh: Ok, Anna, if you cast the spell, I need you to roll a check. Your WIS in this case, with prof. 9:47:14 PM Josh: ((So, plus 6 in total)) 9:47:28 PM Anna: Anna does so. 10 9:48:16 PM Quill: Quill looks at William. 9:48:31 PM Quill: The Marquis staged a Coup. The Winter court fell. 9:48:40 PM Hank: I told you I am not charmed. Nothing feels different. 9:49:01 PM Rune: He knows, I think. Flesh just shouldn't be pink, it's so unnatural. 9:49:18 PM Creed: (( Can Creed tell if he is charmed? )) 9:49:21 PM Rune: That's exactly what someone charmed would say, Hank. 9:49:27 PM Anna: Indeed. 9:50:02 PM Creed: (( If he's affected by any schools of magic, detect magic would let her know )) 9:50:06 PM Josh: Eva begins to lay out cards. The first one reads Paladin. She draws one from the other deck. It reads "Mists". 9:50:26 PM Quill: Quill makes a face, and pulls off his illusion ring. 9:50:32 PM Creed: "Hank." 9:50:45 PM Creed: "You're totally being affected by magic." 9:50:53 PM Creed: "So, you're most likely charmed." 9:50:58 PM Josh: Nothing changes, as Quill's ring has stopped working. He always looks like himself. 9:51:12 PM Quill: ((Oh, I didn't know the illusion went away.)) 9:51:19 PM Quill: ((I thought I was still a wood elf.)) 9:51:23 PM Josh: ((Yes, once Lyv vanished)) 9:51:35 PM Hank: That does not mean The Marquis is the one who charmed me though. 9:51:48 PM Quill: It absolutely does. 9:51:51 PM Creed: Creed raises an eyebrow at him 9:51:57 PM Creed: "Who else would've done it?" 9:52:20 PM Josh: Edwina: "Hrmph, stupid boy. Can't tell where his own brain begins or ends." 9:52:43 PM Rune: He's not stupid, he's just... charmed. It's not his fault. 9:52:56 PM Rune: We really need to dispel it, though. 9:53:03 PM Anna: Well, he's addled. A few of his neural pathways have been re-routed. 9:53:33 PM Josh: William: "We should take him to a cleric. See about restoring him. ...but first, let's take some pictures." 9:54:48 PM Quill: Quill looks over at the Vistani. "Did we interrupt your card game again?" 9:55:10 PM Rune: Rune checks on Max. 9:55:14 PM Josh: Edwina: "Hrmph. It was over anyway. Esther keeps cheating." 9:55:32 PM Josh: Max seems fine. He's taken most of this weirdness in pretty good stride. 9:56:04 PM Josh: William does his best to get you guys back into the production room to get some shots of you taking the machines down. 9:56:25 PM Anna: I would try again, but I'm out of third-level spells for the day. Sorry, Hank. 9:58:09 PM Hank: No problem sorry you wasted your spell on a problem that potentially does not exist. 9:58:43 PM Quill: We'll get him to a cleric. Better to make sure, right Hank? 9:59:01 PM Josh: So, pictures are taken. William seems satisfied. As you're about to go he stops you. 9:59:09 PM Josh: William: "Sorry, I almost forgot something." 9:59:34 PM Josh: William reaches into his pocket and hands Rune something. 10:00:06 PM Hank: Should go to a cleric for the vampire bite we can ask about the potential charm then as well. 10:00:12 PM Josh: It is a brass colored badge, with the AEGIS design inside of it. 10:00:30 PM Rune: Rune looks at it. 10:00:39 PM Josh: William: "Zeril told me about it. Showed me what it should look like." 10:00:55 PM Josh: William: "We haven't colored it yet, but I like the color scheme too." 10:01:18 PM Rune: ... it was just a sketch I did. Do you really think it's all right? 10:02:01 PM Josh: William: "Yes. As you said, there is a serious PR problem going on here. It's...I think the best way to fight it is to work to make you all seem as legitimate as I know you to be." 10:02:25 PM Josh: William: "A real group, paid to defend us from the types of things we cannot handle with the guard alone." 10:02:39 PM Josh: William: "And for that...you need a name...and a brand." 10:03:01 PM Josh: William: "And this one...I think this one fits better than any we could come up with. It's more personal." 10:03:30 PM Quill: I have wanted a badge since I joined up. So I'm pretty happy with it. 10:03:50 PM Josh: William: "Now, this right here is a prototype. We need someone to make more." 10:03:53 PM Rune: Well, all right. And I can't resign now, something came up. 10:04:03 PM Josh: William: "...I...what?" 10:05:55 PM Josh: William: "...you were...resigning?" 10:06:50 PM Rune: I told you I was resigning. 10:07:14 PM Rune: But something came up, so now I'm not going to. 10:07:54 PM Rune: But we're going to need a steady income, as I've made deals with the butcher's place, which will need to be adjusted now, and the baker, and the grocer. 10:08:15 PM Josh: William: "...ok...I...I will work something out." 10:08:56 PM Quill: ((Are the Vistaini still there?)) 10:09:09 PM Creed: "Oh, we'll need an acid resistant pool added beneath the house." 10:09:19 PM Josh: ((They are. The two you see anyway. Esther and Ethel are not.)) 10:09:29 PM Josh: William: "...why?" 10:09:33 PM Quill: Quill would like to go up to them. 10:09:37 PM Creed: "I told you, we're taking care of the dragon." 10:09:45 PM Josh: William: "...what?!?" 10:09:57 PM Creed: "Didn't you hear me earlier when we came to get you?" 10:10:03 PM Hank: I agree with that statement. 10:10:20 PM Creed: (( skype loading... loading..)) 10:10:29 PM Josh: ((GAH!)) 10:10:38 PM Creed: (( got it )) 10:10:41 PM Hank: That dragon almost killed me. Why would we keep it. 10:10:56 PM Rune: It's a perfectly nice dragon. And I have to make arrangements for some... dragon chow, or something now as well. I need to buy some books. 10:10:58 PM Creed: " You scared the crap out of it." 10:11:02 PM Rune: Because it's a baby, Hank. 10:11:12 PM Creed: "Literally, you scared the acid right out of its stomach." 10:11:15 PM Rune: Babies shouldn't live in sewers alone. 10:11:15 PM Anna: Because it did not do so out of malice, but fear. 10:11:48 PM Josh: Eva: "The dragon shall go where he wishes. Not anyone here can decide this." 10:11:57 PM Anna: True enough. 10:12:50 PM Creed: "We'll still be taking care of it better than the ones who brought the egg here and left it." 10:13:35 PM Anna: Dragons are startlingly intelligent beings who tend to care little about the wishes of others. 10:13:35 PM Rune: If nothing else we can feed the poor thing daily and socialize with it. Him. Or her. 10:13:43 PM Josh: Edwina: "Hrmph. See the young folk today Eva? Can't leave anything alone." 10:13:58 PM Josh: Eva: "Him." 10:14:01 PM Quill: Excuse me. Have you seen a fae woman around here? 10:14:02 PM Anna: Especially when those wishes pertain to the dragon's actions. 10:15:49 PM Creed: "For a dragon that hasn't even learned a language, how would we just leave it?" 10:16:04 PM Josh: Eva draws three cards. Two from one deck, one from another. The cards read "Soldier", "Beggar" and Donjon". 10:16:16 PM Creed: (( Donjon?? )) 10:16:37 PM Rune: I don't think she's that romantic. 10:17:26 PM Josh: The Donjon card shows a dungeon on it. 10:17:49 PM Quill: Prisoner, somewhere, then. 10:17:54 PM Creed: (( oh I thought that's what you meant. )) 10:18:19 PM Creed: "She could still be around here somewhere." 10:18:35 PM Creed: "Sewers are considered dungeons." 10:18:49 PM Josh: Image 10:18:51 PM Josh: The card looks like this 10:19:06 PM Rune: We'll find her eventually. 10:19:10 PM Quill: Hmm. That's true. I mean, Hank and I saw her disappear. 10:19:23 PM Quill: But maybe that's because we got sucked through reality. 10:19:48 PM Hank: The question is when we got ghosted. 10:19:58 PM Creed: "Better question is how." 10:20:24 PM Josh: Eva: "Donjon does not always mean to be in a cage. Merely, to be isolated." 10:20:49 PM Josh: Eva: "And a beggar merely means a great change of fortune." 10:21:10 PM Rune: Probably for the worst. 10:21:37 PM Josh: Eva: "She has been lost. She may have been captured. But the soldier means the endurance to withstand hardship." 10:21:50 PM Josh: Eva: "She shall perservere." 10:21:54 PM Quill: Well, she was a member of a Queen's Guard, and she's not now. Rather suddenly. 10:21:58 PM Quill: ...thank you. 10:22:08 PM Quill: Quill bows. 10:22:08 PM Josh: Eva nods. 10:22:47 PM Josh: Eva: "Also, your friend is not a vampire. But you should see a healer. That wound may get infected." 10:23:05 PM Rune: Rune nods. 10:23:07 PM Creed: "Good to know." 10:23:09 PM Rune: I'd like to go home. 10:23:19 PM Josh: Do you guys go home or to a cleric? 10:23:26 PM Rune: ... well, actually we ought to go and buy some things first. 10:23:41 PM Rune: Is there anything open that's legal at this time of night, William? 10:24:10 PM Anna: I could look at that wound, in the meantime. 10:24:24 PM Anna: I am trained in medicine. 10:24:25 PM Creed: "Also get the magic dispelled off of him." 10:24:33 PM Josh: William is clearly having trouble processing everything. "Um...I mean...there's Olag's shop. And some temples." 10:24:45 PM Creed: "Actually.." 10:25:09 PM Creed: "Eva, Edwina, can you dispel the magic on the hunk of metal?" 10:25:18 PM Creed: "i.e Hank." 10:25:26 PM Anna: Not me. 10:25:49 PM Josh: Edwina: "Do we look like wizards to you, girl? Silly little creatures dressed in robes and silly hats?" 10:25:53 PM Rune: I need books on parenting and raising dragons. 10:26:04 PM Creed: "No, but you forcefully closed a magic rift with your bare hands." 10:26:05 PM Rune: ... and I'm not wearing a hat, ma'am. Neither is Taeral. 10:26:14 PM Creed: "So I would assume that you can do something such as dispelling magic." 10:26:31 PM Creed: "Closed, or shattered, more like." 10:26:55 PM Josh: Eva: "Ours is a power both too great and too general. If we tried, we'd possibly crush his head, like a grape." 10:27:19 PM Quill: That might be too extreme of a solution. We'll call that plan B. 10:27:26 PM Josh: Eva nods. 10:27:36 PM Rune: We should probably go. Thank you, ma'am. 10:27:59 PM Hank: That is the worst plan B I have ever heard. 10:28:34 PM Rune: We've had a lot of expenses tonight. I'll be sure to write them all down. 10:28:53 PM Anna: I heard raising a dragon like raising a full-sized horse with the intelligence, wit, and vocabulary of an esteemed professor, and the arrogance of a teenager. 10:28:54 PM Rune: Let's go find a cleric, and then a late night bookstore, and then a late night furniture store and a late night clothing store. 10:28:55 PM Quill: Quill goes over to Eva and hands her a gold coin. "Thank you for your help. For the cards, and for, you know, pulling us out of the negazone." 10:29:20 PM Josh: Eva pushes the coin back. 10:30:00 PM Creed: "Well, considering that this dragon knows only how to avoid people and hunt vermin, I doubt he's as smart as a professor." 10:30:14 PM Hank: We can do the cleric last, lets get the shopping done first. 10:30:23 PM Creed: "Actually, We might already know a late night clothing store." 10:30:31 PM Anna: This one would likely be more cunning than witty, yes. 10:30:57 PM Josh: Ok, so you guys go off into the night for a late night shopping trip. 10:31:04 PM Josh: ...can we do that next week? 10:31:14 PM Josh: I feel like I kind of wore myself out for this week. 10:31:17 PM Rune: Rune thinks that should be glossed over. 10:31:24 PM Josh: Oh, ok then. 10:31:34 PM Quill: Quill agrees that works better as a montage. 10:31:36 PM Creed: no problem 10:31:45 PM Josh: Shopping montage! 10:31:49 PM Josh: Yay! 10:32:04 PM Josh: I'll get some prices to you later, Rune. 10:32:10 PM Rune: ((Woot.)) 10:32:18 PM Rune: ((then maybe we could have some talktime.)) 10:32:54 PM Josh: Anyway, after buying stuff, you guys head to...which temple do you go to to cure Hank? 10:33:22 PM Quill: Not the last one we came into, where Anna's boyfriend melted their statues. 10:33:25 PM Rune: Rune votes fey-worshippers. 10:34:21 PM Quill: ((oooh, good idea.)) 10:35:06 PM Josh: Ok, so you guys go to the Temple of Titania, where Hank has been before, but no one else. 10:35:39 PM Josh: You guys enter and are greeted by a very old, almost-yoda level old elven man whom Hank knows to be Elder Daylor Eorann. 10:35:49 PM Josh: Daylor: "Ah, welcome back, young man." 10:36:03 PM Quill: Quill waves. 10:36:44 PM Hank: Hello again, thank you for your advice on my last visit. 10:37:07 PM Josh: Daylor: "Ah, don't worry about it. It's my job. Or...it would be if anyone ever came here." 10:37:18 PM Josh: Daylor: "I see you brought some friends this time, though." 10:37:21 PM Quill: Hank is charmed. Can you fix his brain? 10:37:37 PM Rune: We were also wondering if you noticed anything... different... with the archfey. 10:37:52 PM Hank: Supposedly charmed and also bitten by a vampire. 10:38:28 PM Josh: Daylor takes a close look at your neck. "Well, let's deal with the bite first. That's an easy fix there. The other thing...may take a moment." 10:38:58 PM Josh: He touches your neck, there is a faint glow and when he removes his hand the wound is gone (and your Max HP is restored to what it was before the bite). 10:39:43 PM Josh: Daylor: "You're lucky the vampire got off you before he did some real damage. Otherwise, we'd have to stake you and hope you got on good with your gods." 10:39:53 PM Josh: Daylor chuckles. 10:40:06 PM Josh: Daylor: "...but now, let's take a look at that brain." 10:40:24 PM Quill: ...that is the best thing I've ever heard a cleric say. 10:40:41 PM Creed: "Unexpectedly, I'd have to agree." 10:40:47 PM Josh: Daylor places both of his hands Hank's head and begins muttering under his breath. 10:41:48 PM Rune: So he's not going to turn all blah blah, leesten to the cheeldren of the night? 10:41:53 PM Josh: Daylor removes his hands. 10:42:22 PM Creed: "Let's say that no he won't." 10:42:33 PM Josh: Daylor: "No. It takes a lot more bloodloss for that." 10:43:08 PM Hank: The Marquis is a complete asshole, man that feels good to say. 10:43:11 PM Rune: Good. I don't think he's the right type. 10:43:16 PM Creed: "Hah." 10:43:19 PM Quill: Ahhhh, good. 10:43:44 PM Anna: It's good to have you back, friend. 10:43:51 PM Creed: "You guys know I trust fey the least out of all of you, right?" 10:44:07 PM Rune: Right. 10:44:27 PM Creed: "Then let's never assume I'd make a deal with one." 10:44:39 PM Quill: Yes, don't worry, if you ever start singing his praises, we'll know something's wrong. 10:44:44 PM Creed: "Good." 10:45:12 PM Quill: I wasn't worried about you making a deal, I was worried about him magically convincing you that a deal was a good idea. 10:45:53 PM Quill: Quill looks at the cleric. "Thanks." 10:46:11 PM Josh: Daylor gives a small bow. "You are quite welcome." 10:46:25 PM Josh: Daylor: "And I am sorry for your loss." 10:46:35 PM Quill: Loss? 10:46:37 PM Creed: "Loss?" 10:46:48 PM Creed: (( lets imagine they said that simultaneously. )) 10:47:18 PM Josh: Daylor: "You have a scar on you. One where you were once bonded to a fey entity. Not always the wisest decision, but the loss can sometimes be worse than the bonding itself." 10:47:39 PM Rune: He's not bonded to the Winter Lady anymore? 10:47:59 PM Creed: "Well if she's dead I doubt he'd be bonded still." 10:48:32 PM Quill: I guessed that was teh case. That's why fuckface -- sorry, Elder -- was trying to get me to sign off. 10:48:48 PM Quill: Quill holds out a chunk of something. Looks like a piece of coal. 10:48:58 PM Quill: I coughed this up. 10:49:09 PM Josh: Daylor takes a hold of it. 10:49:45 PM Josh: Daylor: "This you should hold onto. It is what remains of your bond. Should it fall into the wrong hands...it would end very badly for you." 10:49:58 PM Quill: I thought as much. 10:50:36 PM Josh: Daylor: "I am not sure if this is good or bad news, but this manifestation, the fact that it remains, means that the entity you allied with still lives in some form." 10:51:18 PM Quill: Oh. Well, good. I didn't wish her any harm.. She was kind to us when we met her. 10:51:39 PM Rune: She was very kind. 10:51:59 PM Quill: Quill tucks the lump away. 10:52:25 PM Josh: Daylor: "This Winter Lady may well be." 10:52:36 PM Josh: Daylor: "I do not know a Winter Lady." 10:52:57 PM Rune: How much of a donation do we owe you? 10:54:21 PM Josh: Daylor: "Well, if I cannot assist you in any other way...I'll get back to my studies, I think." 10:54:30 PM Quill: Thank you for your help. 10:55:16 PM Hank: Thank you very much for your time, sorry for disturbing you so late. 10:55:29 PM Josh: Daylor: "Don't mention it. Have a good night." 10:55:38 PM Josh: And with that he heads back into his backroom. 10:55:56 PM Rune: Rune offers a platinum piece. 10:55:57 PM Josh: By now it has become night. Should I assume you return to the prison? 10:56:10 PM Quill: Yeah, seems time for that. 10:56:24 PM Josh: Then I am ending the game. 10:56:27 PM Josh: Cause sleep.